


7 days

by Mo4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Seaside, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo4/pseuds/Mo4
Summary: He was a coward, he knew that.When he saw the sign on the piece of paper and the blush on Eren’s cheeks, he was grateful to God that He made that miracle .He hoped that the 7 days spent at the hotel could be an opportunity to clear things up.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm very excited about it.I really hope you'll enjoy it.<3

# #1

 

Here they were , on their way to the seaside. It seemed to be the best idea Hange has ever come up with: a trip organized in the last moment.They needed that.

But when they reached the destination , the first problem occurred.Where were they going to sleep? It was the middle of the summer and they didn’t make any reservation.

„This is what happens if we listen to you , four-eyes”Levi said and the squad laughed.

„Fuck off,short-ass!I’ll figure this out”

After a three or five calls , she said again:

„Well, I kind of found a place where we can sleep”

„What do you mean by **_kind of_**?”

„Two of us have to share the same..”

„Me and Hange are not going to sleep in the same bed . It’s up to you guys!”Mikasa protested before Hange had a chance to finish the sentence .

„What?Why?”Armin had the courage to chip in.

„We won’t be able to sleep properly:I know this from experience .And you don’t want to deal with two sleepy girls.Trust me .”Mikasa explained with a frightening voice.

The thought of dealing with a nervous Mikasa was also frightening, so the boys had to agree with her.

„Let’s draw lots to decide who has to share the bed.”suggested Erwin.”It’s the only fair way to do it.”

It was settled.Mikasa ripped quickly 5 pieces of paper from her agenda , wrote something and crumpled them.

„The two of you who get a **X** on their piece of paper are the lucky ones.”she explained and she reached the small white items to the boys.

Armin took one of them feeling insecure and the others followed him.

„Mine is white”Jean said with a sigh of relief.  
„Mine too”Erwin spoke.

Armin announced that his paper was also blank, while Levi and Eren were still staring at that stupid marked pieces of paper.Levi seemed shocked while Eren’s cheeks became crimson. After he had calmed down,the brunette managed to say:

„Is that ok for you, Levi?”

He felt embarrassed, he thought Levi would be nervous because of the uncomfortable situation...and because he was gay.Levi knew that, they all did and accepted him, but he didn’t want to make any of them feel weird . He cared too much about his friends.

Instead of a shitty answer they all expected , the raven actually said:

„I don’t have much of a choice,brat.We’ll get through this!”Eren thought that he had seen Levi blushing a little , but soon realized that it was impossible.But Hange saw that too.

The brunette nodded and got into Mikasa’s car .  
Levi wanted to do the same,but a hand grabbed him.

„Levi is coming with me this time.We’ll meet at the hotel.See ya”Hange said and forced him to get into her car.  
He didn’t want to face her right now, he knew what she’ll say.Hange was the only one who figured that he was like Eren , but he made her promise she would keep the secret.

„It looks like someone is going to have a special week”  
She already started teasing him.

„Shut the fuck up,four-eyes! And don’t look at me with that stupid face!”he responded.

Hange couldn’t abstain and laughed loudly.

„You can’t be helped,Levi”

The raven rolled his eyes and remained silent.But Hange didn’t want to give up:

„Will you ever confess to Eren?”

„I will fucking hit you!”

„We both know you won’t.I’m your bestie.”

Levi rolled his eyes again and said almost to himself:

„I...I don’t like...him”

„Yea,sure”

Hange finally stopped the car. **Thank God**. He couldn’t bear her psychological torture anymore.

The hotel was a five floored building placed quite close to the beach.Levi hoped he could see the sea from his room.In a few moments his friends arrived too.

They walked in . A nice woman greeted them at the front desk with a smile:

„Welcome to our hotel!What can I help you with?”

„I called a few time ago and I was told that 3 rooms were still available.”Hange explained.

„Yes,that’s right”the receptionist said after she had checked on her computer.”Would you like to book them?”

„Yes, for a week.”

„I’ll give you the keys in an instance”.  
She gave them 3 keys, each with a number on it, and explained:

„34 . This room is placed on the third floor, it’s a 3 person room.38. This is on the same floor – a 2 person room .And the last one 56 is on the last floor . It’s for a couple.”

Hange nodded.She asked how much they had to pay and gave her the money . After that the woman added:

„I’ll call for someone to help you with your luggage.I hope you’ll enjoy your time here!”

„Thank you”

She returned to her friend and cleared up the situation:

„Armin .Jean .Erwin.You’ll stay at the 34 room on the third floor.Me and Mikasa have the room next to you,guys.38 room.”She stopped a second trying to abtain from laughing and continued:

 

„Levi,sweetie.You and Eren will stay on the fifth floor-56 room. „

Meantime some employees appeared and took their luggage and they headed to their rooms. They decided to meet outside once they had finished unpacking .  
First impression was a good one.It seemed clean, that pleased Levi.He wanted to check the bathroom , but the first thing Eren did was to open the window .

„The bathroom ...”Levi started , but an excited voice interrupted him .

„Come over here! We can see the sea ..I was really hoping for that.It’s so beautiful!”

Levi smiled and got closer.

„Indeed....Beautiful”

This time he wasn’t talking about the view , but Eren didn’t seem to notice.He was too amazed. 

Levi didn’t have the guts to say it directly even though he assumed their feelings were mutual .He caught Eren watching him a few times in class and he felt satisfied , but also moody . He liked to think that Eren was actually thinking about him , but the uncertainty was killing him.

He was a coward, he knew that.When he saw the sign on the piece of paper and the blush on Eren’s cheeks , he was grateful to God that He made that miracle .He hoped that the 7 days spent at the hotel could be an opportunity to clear things up.

And here they were, admiring the view together.It was perfect . He cherished this little moment with Eren, he was grateful that he could be that close and see his amazed face . That view surely made him happy and Levi loved to see him like that.

But it didn’t last long because a ringtone destroyed the atmosphere . It was Levi’s phone.He took it from the night table and rolled his eyes when he saw Hange’s name on the screen.

‚Are you guys fucking already?’

‚What the hell , shitty glasses?!’Levi said angrily.

‚Well.. we are all here waiting for you . Hurry up, it’s boring.’

‚Jeez, we’ll be there soon.’

‚Hope so.Don’t make us wait anymore.’Hange said and hung up.

Levi rolled his eyes again .Eren noticed that and asked :

„What’s wrong?”

„Just Hange.They’re waiting for us.We should hurry up and change”.

Eren took a pair of shorts and an undershirt from his baggage while Levi was still thinking either to change there or in the bathroom.It wasn’t the first time changing in the same room-both of them were members of the basketball team-so Levi decided to stay.

Eren took off his shirt showing some well-defined muscles.Levi couldn’t help but stare for a few a seconds then said while changing:

„I see you kept doing your workout,Yeager.Good”

„Of course.I wouldn’t like to disappoint my captain.”

Levi smiled.Despite his problematic height ,Levi was an excellent player.When he decided to join the team, almost everybody had underestimated him.Nobody had believed that the transferred boy had what it takes.Except Eren.He didn’t care about what others said and he didn’t judge anybody.He was one of the few who really gave him a chance to distinguish himself. Soon Levi proved what he was capable of .Now,he has been the captain for a year already.

They regrouped with the others.The first day ended fast.Time always flies when they are together.But what was Levi actually worried about was the arrival of the night.

Eventually,they decided to head to the hotel.Levi was feeling more and more nervous and Hange’s stupid jokes didn’t make the situation any easier.

Before they parted ways,Hange sent the last hit .

„Don’t break the bed” she whispered.

„Die.”

Hange put a wide smile on her face .

„Good night!”

They returned her a „good night” and then they headed to the room in absolute silence.The tension could be felt in the air.Eren could sense that too,but Levi just couldn’t help  
it.He didn’t know if he was rather stressed or actually full of enthusiasm,but his feelings were too strong to control them.Anyway,he tried to hide them the best he could.

56.Room 56.Eren took the key off from his pocket and entered the room first. Levi followed him timidly.The brunette sat on the bed while the other remained on his feet.

„Wanna do something?”Eren broke the silence.”Watch a movie or ... maybe play cards?”he suggested.

The answer came after a few moments:

„Nah.I’m tired.All I want to do is sleep”

The silence took over again.Eren couldn’t stand it anymore.

„You know...”he gathered all the courage inside of him and he continued. ”I wouldn’t do anything to you.”

Levi’s eyes went wide open of surprise.Then he realized : _‚Of course he wouldn’t.’_

„I already knew that , brat. You don’t have to worry . Being tired makes me act weird.That’s all”

„Ah..”

The raven headed to his luggage and took a towel out of it.

„Now,if you don’t mind, I’ll go take a shower.”  
The other boy nodded in agreement.He watched Levi going out of the room and wondered if things were truly fine.

_‚Well...he said not to worry..’ ___

__And so Eren laid on the bed and waited for his turn.  
In the bathroom,Levi let the water drops wash all the bad thoughts.He knew the brunette would say that and still couldn’t help but feel disappointed.Levi was his friend and the things Eren loves the most are his family and friends. He would endure anything – even his own feelings- just not to make them feel uneasy.He might actually have a chance._ _

___‚I guess it’s not the time to be pessimistic.’ ____ _

____Then he returned to the bedroom feeling a little bit more confident._ _ _ _

____„My turn now.”_ _ _ _

____By the time Eren was washing he prepared the bed .He chose the right side of it and waited for his crush._ _ _ _

____He was sleepy and closed his eyes for a few moments.He promised himself not to fall asleep before the returning of Eren.He wanted to say ** _Good night ___**___._ _ _ _ _

______The raven was just about to fail keeping his promise when he felt the weight of Eren’s body on the bed.He turned around hoping to face him, but met his nape instead.  
He inhaled and felt a nice and comforting smell invading his nostrils: Eren’s smell._ _ _ _ _ _

______„Good night,brat!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______„Good night,Levi”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „FUCK.I’m so fucked.He might actually kill me..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the second day.

# #2

  


Eren was awakened by the warm rays of the sun , which announced a beautiful day.He opened his eyes slowly. still being sleepy.Thinking that ‚a few extra moments won’t hurt anyone’, he went back to sleep and snuggled closer to Levi.

WAIT.

He opened his eyes again,but this time was 100% awake.

With a hand placed on Levi’s chest, he was resting his head on his FRIEND’S shoulder,close enough to feel him breathing.

Moreover,Levi-still asleep – had the right hand wrapped around his nape touching the other boy’s cheek with his thumb and the other hand on his back.

He tried to pull away from the embrace,but the raven pulled him back even closer.

Now his head was on Levi’s chest and Eren’s emotions became a mess.He was excited,confused and frightened, all at the same time.

Excited.He literally had a crush on his cute captain since the day he’d met him.

Confused. He had no clue about how the situation ended up like this,but he didn’t complain.This was a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

Frightened. The raven might kick his ass if he sees them like that.

‚Oh shit,he might wake up anytime.’

As much as he wanted to stay like that and admire his sleeping face forever , he had to do something.Things would become weird between them and moreover he promised his friend that he wouldn’t lay a finger on him.

**_I wouldn’t do anything to you._ **

The memory of the words from last night and the psychic pain required to say them came into Eren’s mind.This friendship was more important than his feelings.

So, slowly,very slowly, he tried to move one of Levi’s hands.But,it seems he wasn’t subtle enough because-while his hand was still in the air-the raven opened his eyes.Erem froze.

„What the fuck are you ...oh ”he said and his eyes went wide open realizing the situation.

‚FUCK.I’m so fucked.He might actually kill me..’

„I’m .. SO SORRY!!!!”Eren shouted instantly and pulled away.

The panic could be sensed in his voice.

Levi looked a little confused,but not angry-which was far more terrifying.He was looking somewhere on the wall and remained calm and silent.

‚Why isn’t he angry?He should be angry!Will he hit me when I’m off guard????’

„SORRY! SORRY! I’m trully ...”

„I don’t mind”

„...sorry!”

They spoke at the same time.Even so,Eren kept repeating the words a few more times as he didn’t believe what he’d just heard.

„Are you dumb or what?”

This time he turned his gaze to face Eren.

„I said: I don’t mind”

„Eh?..but”

„No buts”

„I told you I wouldn’t do anything to you and I did and I’m..”

Before realising, strong hands pushed him onto the bed . Levi was standing over him now. His brows were furrowed as he was about to explode.

‚ Shit!This time I surely made him angry..’ Eren thought and closed his eyes expecting a punch.

Instead of it,he felt Levi’s forehead touching his.

„Oi,brat!”

He opened his eyes and the small place between them made him blush instantly.Captain being that close wasn’t good for his heart.

„I swear to God that if you apologize one more time...”  
He sighed.Neither of them said anything for a few moments,but he broke the silence again:

„I didn’t mind,ok?”

„Um..yes.”

That was all that he could manage to say and- before the distance between came back to normal-Levi poke Eren’s forehead. 

„Good”he added and smirked.„Now,let’s see if shitty-eyes is awake.”

The other boy nodded,but he didn’t actually pay attention.He was touching his forehead ,unable to understand the meaning of all that.

 

The sun that was a little too shy earlier,became more confident.The only escape from its extreme warmth was the refreshing sea.

Once they got together,the group of seven friends decided to spend the day surfing.It was their first time, so their expectations weren’t very high.

They spent the next few hours learning basic skills and , damn, Mikasa was already on top of a huge wave. Seriously, is there anything that this girl cannot do?

The next one finding the courage to join her was Eren,but his first try ended up being a failure as the few seconds spent on his surfboard resulted in a cold bath and laughter coming from his friends on the land.

The water felt salty,the waves were foamy and wild,making you lose control and want to advance farther and farther in order to discover the secrets of the sea. 

Motivated by this feeling ,Eren put all his power of will together and tried again.This time he managed to stand up properly and maintain his balance for a few moments.It couldn’t be called a successful performance, but there was definitely a progress.

„Wow,Eren is really improving!”Armin said enthusiastically,but this simple sentence seemed to annoy Jean.

„If he can do it,I can do it better for sure!”

Then Jean took his surfboard and swam into the sea.He went through a few small waves,but that wasn’t enough for him.He wanted to prove his superiority over Yeager.

And,in order to do that, he had to be amazing.His friends-especially Armin- would acknowledge him.  
Lost in his ideals Jean continued swimming until a voice from behind awakened him.

„Don’t be stupid , Jean.”

Of course,the voice belonged to Mikasa who was wearing her usual poker face.That moment ,his feelings became stronger, his urge to distinguish himself grew considerably.

Thus,he got on his feet within a second.As in Eren’s first performance, balance and the water weren’t his allies.And that wasn’t the worst part.By accident he swallowed some salty water while breathing and he was dealing with a troublesome cough.This made him unable to swim properly which caused panic.He couldn’t breath and felt like drowning.

The next moments became blurry .The last thing he saw before passing out was somebody coming for him in a hurry.

When he recovered, he was standing on the sand surrounded by his friends.Worried eyes were watching him.

„...I’m fine.”

His friends sighed with relief.

Mikasa opened his mouth to change the atmosphere(‚I told you not to be an idiot’),but she was interrupted by the sound of Armin’s palm hitting Jean’s cheek.

„Hey...aren’t you a little too harsh?”

Erwin’s words were supported by Hanji’s intervention:  
„Yea...Poor Jean was in danger.Shouldn’t you try to comfort him a little?”

Armin’s response was a scary glance.He was definitely angry.

„How can you be that stupid”he said almost yelling and continued:

„What if Eren wouldn’t show up in time?...I thought we were about to lose you!”

Then tears were falling from his eyes and his voice became hoarse:

„You’re so stupid!”

„I know....and I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Armin nodded and Jean was gently wiping the tears with his thumb.Then he turned his head to face Eren.He hated to lose,but he had to admit that he owed him this one.

„Thank you...for saving me..”

„No problem.We are friends after all.”Eren said with a genuine smile.

„You can count on us. We are on your side.”

Jean understood the meaning of Levi’s words.He was right.Eren-like everyone else- was his friend,not his enemy.He had trustworthy friends and Armin loved him.He couldn’t ask for more.

While the others were trying subtly to leave them alone , the densest person of them all shouted :

„Hey?Where are all of you going?”

Erwin’s face was begging him to read the atmosphere and he followed still being a little confused.

„Seems like we’ve been discovered.”Armin.

„Are you ...disappointed?”

The answer was a little kiss on the cheek he slapped earlier.

„No.It might be better this way.”

A genuine smile followed and Jean remembered again the reason he loves Armin so much.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren surely notices a lot about his captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so much to update. I had some serious problems with my knee. But... now I am back and I plan to post more often.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I promise the next one will be longer.  
> (♡´౪`♡)

# #3

  
The sun announced it was time they had lunch.Thus,the discreet friends and Eren went to a restaurant.

„Is it really ok to leave them behind?Shouldn’t we at least wait for them?”

Mikasa explained in few words.

„They can eat alone.”

But still,Eren didn’t figure it out.

„Just how dense can you be,brat?”

„Huh?”

„Let me spell it out for you.”Hange began playfully.

„C O U P L E. They are a couple , sweetheart.”

„Oh...OH...That’s why..oh”

Eren’s expression was priceless while processing the information.It was like it was revealed the greatest secret.

„It must be nice... finding the right person to be by your side.”Levi mumbled for himself.

But Hange heard that and didn’t miss the opportunity to tease him.

„Don’t worry,short ass.I’m sure the one for you is a lot cloooooser than you think.”

„Stop talking shit.It wasn’t thinking about me, I wanted to say they are good for each other.”

Erwin also expressed his point of view:

„Yes.Actually,I kind of saw that coming.They sure care a lot about each other.I’m happy for them.”

They were interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Levi’s.

„Ah, I need to take this. I’ll be back in a sec.” he said as he rose from the table.

Then he saw the waiter approaching them and added while walking away:

„Order some rice for me , please.”

A few moments later the waiter did come.

„What would you like to order? „

Hange was the first to answer:

„I’d like....uhm... a thick steak and some country fried potatoes and a Diet Coke. And also a plate of rice.”

Both Erwin and Mikasa asked for pizza and water.

„A hamburger and an orange juice for me.” The brunette said.

The waiter nodded. As he was about to leave, Eren added:

„Ah!And some tea,please.”

The man nodded again and left.

„Since when do you drink tea,Eren?”

Due to Mikasa’s question, Eren appeared to be at a loss for words.

„I... don’t .” he finally said.

The girls’ suspicious glances made him feel very uncomfortable.

_‚I shouldn’t have done that...Levi might dislike the taste or even get mad. Also...What if they figured out I’m into him? UGH! I NEED TO THINK BEFORE I ACT.HOW STUPID OF ME!’_

  


* * *

  


By the time the rave came back, the food was already on the table.

„What took you so long?”

„Just my shitty uncle freaking out.”

Hange could tell that he wasn’t in a good mood,thus she decided to not ask any further questions.

Levi was glad to see his plate of rice. He sat and took a bite.

_‚Good.It’s still warm.’_

As he was enjoying his meal, Eren slowly pushed the cup of tea on his side. Levi rose his eyebrow as if he was expecting an explanation.

„You like tea, don’t you? ”

Levi nodded and tasted it. It was actually pretty good.

„I noticed you always drink tea on lunch break at school...” the brunette added, his voice betraying insecurity.

The raven took another sip and responded:

„Yes,I guess I do.Thank you.”

His expression was neutral as always, but the friends could tell he was actually pleased.

"No problem!"

* * *

  


After lunch they returned to the hotel for a little rest. On their way back they met up with the lovely couple.

As they were heading to the elevator, a hand suddenly stopped Levi. It was Jean.

„We’ll catch up with you guys later. I need to have a chat with him.” Jean said while pointing at the short friend.

He made sure they were alone and started:

„So..I guess you know now about my relationship with Armin.”

„And?”

„And..”

He didn’t know how to phrase his request.

„Spit it out already!”

„I’d like to change rooms.”

„Ah?” 

„We -me and Armin- could share that bed..”

An immediate response followed:

„No.”

Jean looked confused.

„Why? It must be uncomfortable for you.” 

_‚Why indeed. I CAN’T TELL HIM WHY.’_

„I don’t want to change rooms because... I have already cleaned the bathroom.”

Jean didn’t seem to understand.He frowned.

_‚SHITTY EXCUSE.CLEAN FREAK,THINK!FAST!’_

„Besides...How long have the two of you been dating?”

„Almost two weeks. That’s why we decided to keep it a secret.”

„I see. So, does Armin know about this?”

Jean’s eyes were wide open.

„He doesn’t, right? Otherwise, we wouldn’t be talking about this in the first place. He would ask Eren. Am I right?”

The other boy felt ashamed.He bowed his head.

„I wanted to tell him later.”

„I see. I know you like him and I understand that you felt excited. But don’t rush things,ok?”

„I guess you are right...”

„Let’s go then.”

Jean nodded and sighed.He tried to ease the tension and said:

„You really cleaned the bathroom?”

When no answer came, Jean laughed.

„ You really are a clean freak after all’

Levi averted his gaze and cursed again that shitty excuse.

When he was back in his room, he was glad to see that Eren was taking a shower. He could finally relax a bit. He sighed in relief.

_‚That was a lucky guess!Thank God it actually worked.I must be more composed.’_

He lay on the bed and closed his eyes.

_‚This time I am going to be selfish. This week may make things clearer between me and Eren. I’m sorry,Jean.’_


End file.
